


Filing Cabinet Games

by godaime_obito



Series: Madatobi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Madatobi week; July 30th: Alternate universe // Office ShenanigansI flipped day two and three-oops.Tobirama may have convinced most people he's the reasonable brother, but Madara knows he's just as ridiculous as Hashirama. He's just quieter about it.





	Filing Cabinet Games

Madara has five important meetings scheduled today, and really that’s five meetings too many. The first one has only just begun and he already wants to go home, and it doesn’t help that he arrived this morning to find Tobirama had somehow turned all his filing cabinets upside down with the files still inside. Sighing, he sneaks a glance over at Hashirama to find he’s as cheery as usual. Moments like this remind Madara of how devious his friend really is as he knows Hashirama hates meetings only slightly less than he does. Truly anyone who can successfully pretend to be that happy is a demon of some sort. If Hashirama is a demon then that means his brothers are too, doesn’t it? Tobirama being a demon would explain a lot.

Madara is reluctant to admit, and would in fact never admit aloud, that perhaps his issues with Tobirama are his own fault. When the younger man first started working in the same office as him they got along well. They had a snarky banter going and an unmatched ability to team up to roast their coworkers. Then Madara realized he had started to form a bit of a crush on Tobirama, and his sharp wit, and his sexy smirk, and… never mind.

The point is, Madara panicked. He may have accidentally started a small prank war. Putting that hair dye in his shampoo when he went to the Senju family house to see Hashirama seemed like a good idea at the time. He thought he surely couldn’t retain a crush on someone when they had neon green hair. Madara had turned out to be wrong about that, but hindsight is 20/20.

He dedicates all his time in between meetings to attempting to flip his cabinets back over without messing up all his files. He meditates a lot on how to retaliate while doing so. Maybe he ought to go for something subtler this time. He could go into Tobirama’s office after hours and move all his furniture three centimeters to the left so that he bumps into things constantly. It might be a bit petty, but Madara _is_ petty about this sort of thing. He’s also reluctant to ramp things up lest the next prank he finds in his office include all his furniture being glued to the ceiling or his paperwork being shredded. Tobirama may seem calm standing next to Hashirama, but he isn’t. He just doesn’t yell while he does ridiculously extra nonsense like Hashirama does.

Madara’s work day technically ended two hours ago, but he’s just finished fixing his poor cabinets. He’s gathering his things to catch up on the paperwork he missed in favor of doing so when Tobirama arrives. Why is he still here? Everyone else has already funneled out for the day.

“What are you doing in my office?” Madara says, doing his best to sound unbothered. He doesn’t really succeed. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for you to finish your little filing cabinet game so that I could give you this,” Tobirama replies. He tosses a not insubstantial folder onto Madara’s desk.

“And what is it, exactly?” Madara asks tersely. Anything from Tobirama is bad news, but this seems particularly suspicious.

 “It’s all the important things you missed while off in those meetings. I hope you had fun,” he answers. Oh god, it’s the smirk.

“Not as much fun as I’m sure you had playing _your_ little filing cabinet game in here last night,” Madara snaps back. How can he get him to stop smirking like that as soon as possible?

“I hope you weren’t so distracted anticipating getting to play with the cabinets yourself that you didn’t pay attention to the meetings,” Tobirama says, “It would be a shame if you had to catch up on all this work for nothing.”

He doesn’t sound like he thinks it would be a shame at all, and he’s still smirking. Madara will not stand for one more second of that. He leaves his gathered things on his desk and strides towards Tobirama.

“Do you need something?” he asks exasperatedly, but rather than stepping back steps forward to meet Madara. They’re only a few inches apart now, and he’s still smirking slightly.

Madara presses forward against him, and kisses him. At first, it’s harsh, their lips suddenly smashed together, but then lips part and their tongues are pressing past one another. Their tongues massage against one another as the kiss deepens. It’s slightly frantic, yet smooth, and there’s no way Tobirama has any semblance of that sexy smirk on his face.

When the they finally pull apart they’re both panting softly, and Madara feels smug for about .5 seconds. Then he picks up on the rather victorious look in Tobirama’s eyes, and it occurs to him that perhaps he’s walked right into what the other wanted him to do all along. Fuck. He’s lost their game, hasn’t he?

Before he can sputter and retreat, Tobirama presses against him and kisses him this time. _Well_ , Madara thinks, nipping at his lip _, perhaps we both won._


End file.
